


The Field Trip

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: The new buchou group go on an adventure.





	The Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercurysensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurysensei/gifts).



"'It will be fun,' you said. 'We'll have a great time,' you said. 'What could possibly go wrong?' you asked. 'Don't be a buzzkill,' you said," Hiyoshi said through gritted teeth. "How is any of _this_ fun?"

The Hyoutei buchou folded his arms across his chest and turned away from the other three. Idiots, the lot of them. Why had he agreed to this? It was so stupid. _He_ was so stupid.

"It's not _that_ bad," Kirihara said. "I texted Yanagi-senpai. Everything will be okay."

"Why did you do that?" Zaizen asked. "I told you not to involve our senpai."

"Yeah... I know... but," the Rikkai buchou said slowly.

"Nevermind. Your parents will murder you. Got it." 

"Besides," Kaidou started, "they would've found out eventually."

Zaizen rolled his eyes then closed them. If Kirihara had contacted Yanagi, then that meant Sanada and Yukimura would be involved which meant Shiraishi would be next, followed by Tezuka and finally Atobe. Depending on how quickly he could get them out, it might not even make it Atobe. Hiyoshi would be partially spared. 

Unfair. Zaizen decided if he had to suffer his former buchou, then so did the rest of them.

\--

_Six Hours Earlier_

"It's brand new!" Kirihara exclaimed. 

"That's code for none of his former teammates would go with him," Zaizen said, not looking up from his phone.

"They're busy," the Rikkai buchou said in protest.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand why you felt the need to drag me along."

"Or me," Kaidou added. "I have training to do. Inui-senpai created a new regimen that I need to start."

Kirihara pouted. "You guys need to live a little. It'll be fun. We'll have a great time. I promise."

"What could _possibly_ go wrong?" Zaizen asked, sarcasm tingeing his voice.

"Exactly! Don't be a buzzkill. At this rate, you're going to turn out just like your poncy buchou."

Hiyoshi glared daggers. "Take that back."

"So, I guess that means we're going," Kaidou said, reluctant to do whatever Kirihara had planned.

Zaizen nodded. Kaidou and Hiyoshi exchanged a look then sighed. 

"YES!"

\--

The pachinko parlor was deep in Akihabara, an area Kirihara wasn't familiar with in the slightest. Yanagi had given him directions which he had passed onto Hiyoshi.

"How the hell did you find out about this place?" Kaidou asked as they walked down an alley.

"I read about it on one of my gaming sites. In the forum," Kirihara said brightly. "The post said there was a whole bunch of new games. I think there is something for all of us, but I can't remember what was on the list."

"Of course you can't," Hiyoshi said. "How did you become buchou again?"

"Cause I'm freaking awesome at tennis, that's how."

"Or because there was no one else to do it," Zaizen said.

"That's not true! Yukimura-buchou said that I was the only one capable of leading Rikkai to another Nationals title."

Kaidou snorted. Hiyoshi suppressed a smile. Zaizen kept his camera recording.

\--

When they arrived, it didn't look as awesome and amazing as Kirihara had talked it up to being. The disappointment was written all over his face.

"Maybe it's better on the inside," Kaidou suggested. 

"That's the spirit," Zaizen said mockingly. 

Kirihara, bolstered by Kaidou, cheered up and walked inside, the others following behind him. It was bad, if not possibly worse than the outside.

"Fantastic," Hiyoshi said. "This is just _wonderful_."

"Believe me. I'm more upset than you are," Kirihara said.

"I never said I was. For the record, I'm never agreeing to come with you for anything ever again."

"Don't be hasty," Zaizen said. "He's not the brightest, but it makes for excellent entertainment."

"Can we go now?" Kaidou asked. "There's nothing here."

They heard a loud thud then the sound of footsteps. 

"Now?" Kaidou asked again.

"Hello?" Kirihara asked.

"Oh my gods, you idiot," Hiyoshi hissed, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

Kirihara shook himself free from the Hyoutei buchou's grasp. "Do you know where the super awesome new pachinko parlor is? I think we took a wrong turn somewhere."

Kaidou smacked himself in the face. "I'm with Hiyoshi. Never. Again."

The footsteps grew louder. There was a slight tinkling of beaded strands. 

"Well, look what we have here. I think the new recruits have shown up," a man shouted.

"New recruits?" Hiyoshi whispered. "What the hell, Kirihara?"

"I don't know! I don't know," Kirihara said, his panicked voice rising higher in pitch.

"We're going to die," Zaizen said. "Yay."

\--

A few minutes later, the boys were being led through the back of the dilapidated pachinko parlor -- well, what they _thought_ was the back -- with bags over their heads.

"Buchou is going to kill me," Kirihara sniffed.

"He won't get the chance because I'll do it first."

"I imagine he'd do it anyway, just to make sure," Zaizen offered.

"That's not funny. I'm too young to die."

"We all are, jackass," Kaidou whispered. "You're not special."

The bags came off and they blinked rapidly to get used to the light. Six men stood in front of them, the bits of skin they could see covered in tattoos.

"Great, just great. Yakuza. You're the best, Kirihara."

"Shut it," one of the men said. He turned to another. "These don't look like the guys you said were going to come."

The other man shrugged. "They didn't send pictures. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Just get on with it. The boss will want to meet them once they pass the initiation."

\--

Initiation involved going to a conbini and robbing it while the actual members of the yakuza watched from a safe place.

"How about we just come up with a plan to escape?" Kirihara asked.

"Oh, yes. Let's run away while yakuza chase, capture, and torture us for being cowards."

"I readily admit to being a coward," Kaidou said. "In this instance."

"Make that two people whose former buchou are going to kill them."

"Are you _still_ filming?" Hiyoshi asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is going to look awesome on my blog."

"We aren't going to live long enough for you to put it on your blog."

Zaizen considered that for a moment, then shrugged. "At least my family will have a lasting memory of me."

"A shitty one," Kaidou said.

"Maybe we can call the cops. Secretly."

"And then what? Tell them that we're yakuza initiates about to rob a store?" Hiyoshi watched as Kirihara considered this. "Absolutely not. Are you kidding me?"

"Well, we aren't yakuza initi-whatever you said. It's a misunderstanding. The cops will get that, right?"

"How are you still alive?" Zaizen asked seriously.

\--

The cops showed up around thirty minutes later and ushered the boys into the car to take them back to the station. From what Kaidou could guess, the conbini owner had either seen the yakuza sneaking around or got worried about the four of them standing outside his store and glancing inside every once in awhile, thinking it suspicious. 

Kaidou was going to go to a shrine and pray for the conbini owner, thanking him for saving their lives.

\--

_Present_

One of the cops unlocked the jail cell. "The four of you come with me."

Kirihara gulped loudly. He was so dead. So very dead. Kaidou didn't look too thrilled either.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. The video from this young man cleared everything up."

"Good thing I have a backup," Zaizen muttered under his breath.

"Our apologies that our kouhai caused so much trouble," Yukimura said sweetly. "I can assure you nothing like this will happen again."

The police officer nodded and left the group. 

"What were you _thinking_?" Atobe asked as they exited the building.

"He wasn't," Hiyoshi said, pointing to Kirihara.

"You agreed to go with him."

"How was I supposed to know it was going to turn into a mess?"

Atobe sighed. "Anything involving anyone from Rikkaidai inevitably turns into a mess."

"You can't pin this all on Akaya," Yukimura said. 

"He's too gullible for his own good," Sanada replied. 

"This is your fault," Atobe said, pointing at the former buchou and fukubuchou of Rikkai, "for babying him."

"Atobe."

"Tezuka, your protégé is not innocent either."

"I never claimed that he was, but it is unfair to pin this on Sanada and Yukimura."

"At least Zaizen had exonerating evidence," Shiraishi said, smiling proudly at his kouhai.

"Could you not do that?" Zaizen asked. "It's gross."

"In any case," Atobe started, "this should not happen ever again."

"Believe me," Tezuka said, looking pointedly at Kaidou, "it won't."

"And I promise Akaya won't take the postings on internet forums as gospel," Yukimura said.

"Zaizen is going to do whatever he wants anyway, so there's no point in me saying anything."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous. Now that this is over, we're leaving. Hiyoshi." He snapped his fingers and strolled to the waiting car. Hiyoshi sighed, but followed.

"As are we," Tezuka said, nodding acknowledgement to the rest of the group. He turned and started walking towards the train station, Kaidou falling in step next to him.

"Would you mind terribly if we came with you?" Shiraishi asked. "The train we need to take is closer to Rikkai than here."

"Of course. I can show you the gardens before you go. We added some night blooming flowers."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see them."

Yukimura and Shiraishi began heading to the train station to take them back to Yokohama, Zaizen slowly walking behind them.

"Let's go, Akaya," Sanada said. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Are you going to kill me, fukubuchou?"

Sanada sighed. "I won't, but I can't promise Yukimura isn't planning something. We're very disappointed in you."

Kirihara frowned, tears welling in his eyes, and he ran away from Sanada to catch up with Zaizen. "I'm dead," he sniffed.

"Told you so," Zaizen said. "Learn to check shit out before you drag us into senpai hell again."

Kirihara nodded and fell silent. 

"Look at it this way. You're not dead yet," Zaizen told him, pressing 'Post' for his newest blog entry.


End file.
